


Что фруктовое дерево между лесными деревьями

by neun_geschichten



Series: Апельсиновая роща [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Pining, Seduction, Sexual Tension, pining within an established relationship??? you betcha., Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: В один из жарких дней наступает тяжелый, вязкий момент, когда Френсис забирает у Джеймса апельсин, чистит его, а затем скармливает Джеймсу дольку за долькой. В процессе они болтают; но по мере того, как заканчивается апельсин, заканчиваются и слова. И когда губы Джеймса смыкаются вокруг пальцев Френсиса, — один раз мог показаться случайностью, но второй и третий отнюдь, а Френсис продолжает протягивать ему дольки, — происходит кое-что совершенно новое.





	Что фруктовое дерево между лесными деревьями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as the fruit tree among the trees of the wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962140) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 



> Продолжение фика "И волны суше повторяют: «Все, все свершится»"; название из "Песни песней Соломона", слегка перефразированное.

Позже, уже когда Френсис выбирается из простыней, прилипших к телу после лихорадки Джеймса; после того, как он уходит в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться в чистые, пахнущие только им самим вещи; после того, как сооружает из непослушных со сна волос прическу, которая вместо мгновенного неприятия вызвала бы лишь легкое удивление в джентльменском клубе — только после всех этих шагов навстречу привычной и знакомой ему реальности он наконец завершает свой утренний моцион в дверях комнаты Джеймса.  
  
Привычка настолько укоренилась, что теперь он приходит туда, даже не задумываясь. Сегодня он видит не только Джеймса, но и следы своего здесь пребывания — очертание своей головы на подушке, пальто на спинке стула, которое пока не собирается забирать. Во сне Джеймс накрыл рукой его опустевшую половину кровати. Он снова так крепко спит, что уже начал пускать слюну. И это вовсе не должно быть таким очаровательным, каким это находит Френсис.  
  
Он наблюдает за Джеймсом не дольше обычного — просто проверяет, что все в порядке, а затем идет на кухню и делает кое-что совсем непривычное. Он готовит чай.  
  
Из них двоих Джеймс всегда настаивает на нем, даже если на дворе знойное лето. Но этим утром Френсис сам кипятит воду, заваривает чай и наливает его в оставленную прошлым утром чашку. Ее теплый ободок касается его рта почти как губы Джеймса, и Френсис обжигает язык слишком горячим и крепким напитком.  
  


***

  
  
— Не обязательно что-то менять, знаешь.  
  
Френсис наклоняется, чтобы повернуть еще один апельсин к пробивающемуся сквозь листья солнечному свету, обыскивает его на предмет белокрылок, которые заполонили этот участок сада. Солнце почти в зените, а Джеймс только-только присоединился к нему в роще — его кожа до сих пор бледная, а волосы торчат как у пугала. Но когда он первым присаживается у корней дерева, над которым работает Френсис, и смотрит тому в лицо, его глаза превращаются от улыбки в маленькие щелочки.  
  
На какое-то время воцаряется тишина, воспоминания о предыдущей ночи витают между ними подобно густому аромату апельсинов. Проверив каждый сантиметр плода на заражение, Френсис смотрит на Джеймса через плечо и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы все было как раньше?  
  
— Нет, конечно нет. Я просто хотел сказать… — Джеймс обрывает себя, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, которые не потрудился подвязать на затылке этим утром. — Господи, Френсис, я не знаю. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.  
  
Френсис тщательно проверяет следующую ветвь с апельсинами и не смотрит на Джеймса.  
  
— Значит, ты ни от чего не отказываешься?  
  
— Нет. — Напряжение в чужом голосе заставляет Френсиса наконец-то оторваться от работы; выражение лица Джеймса немного успокаивает. — Я имел в виду только то, что я доволен… более чем доволен нашей с тобой жизнью. О большем я и не мечтал.  
  
В конце концов Френсис спускается со стула. На секунду он позволяет себе задержаться взглядом на куске земли между ними и упирает руки в бока, прежде чем заговорить. Раньше граница между ними была хорошо видна, а сейчас она вовсе стерлась. Френсис не уверен, в какую сторону она сдвинулась, и какие последствия его ждут, если он перейдет ее.  
  
— Тебе бы хотелось большего?  
  
То, что повисает между ними после этого вопроса, не похоже на тишину. Ветер шуршит листьями на деревьях. Где-то рядом щебечет птица.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Джеймс и сразу спрашивает: — А тебе?  
  
— Да.  
  
Принятие этого факта словно что-то меняет между ними. Как если бы они свернули на другую дорогу, которая с каждым шагом становится все более крутой. Френсис моментально сокращает расстояние между ними и садится рядом у корней. Затем берет Джеймса за руку. Удивительно, насколько легко дается этот жест, учитывая, что Френсис впервые касается его в такой непринужденной обстановке. Хотя, возможно, и не так удивительно — он так много раз фантазировал об этом.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на их руки, а потом поднимает взгляд на Френсиса.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит тот. — Тогда нам не стоит торопиться. Будем действовать осторожно.  
  
Спустя какое-то время Джеймс кивает. Он сжимает ладонь Френсиса прежде, чем отпустить. Затем они оба поднимаются, и Френсис на секунду успокаивающе прижимает ладонь к пояснице Джеймса.  
  


***

  
  
Тем же вечером они ужинают и говорят о деревьях. Джеймс снова рассказывает ту историю о капуцине, и они спорят о том, чья очередь на этот раз идти в город.  
  
«Я ходил на прошлой неделе», — заявляет Френсис со своего места. Они сидят наискосок друг от друга, Джеймс, закинув ногу на колено, отклоняется на спинку кресла и пытается прожевать огромный кусок хлеба, взмахом которого до этого обозначал каждый свой аргумент, и улыбается. Они настолько близко, что щиколотка Френсиса касается щиколотки Джеймса под столом, и никто из них не пытается отодвинуться.  
  
В конце концов Джеймс воздевает палец к небу, многозначительно сглатывает и говорит: «Френсис, я болен». И начинает смеяться еще до того, как кожура от апельсина, которую Френсис кидает в него, ударяется о его грудь.  
  
Поужинав, они по очереди встают к умывальнику, привычно обмениваясь шутками о том, как они топили лед на Терроре и Эребусе. После чего вместе идут по коридору, как делали десятки раз в прошлом, только в этот раз Джеймс останавливается, и Френсис замирает следом. Они стоят на входе в спальню Джеймса. За его спиной виднеется аккуратно застеленная кровать, но Френсис почти видит очертания их тел под одеялом, сохранившиеся с прошлой ночи. Словно воспоминание, повисшее в воздухе. Шаблон, который он может заполнить собой.  
  
Мгновение они смотрят друг на друга. То, что происходит между ними, подобно тонкому льду — невозможно предугадать, какой шаг станет роковым. В тишине Френсис слышит, как щелкает собственный язык, когда он открывает рот, чтобы сказать:  
  
— Полагаю, нам следует…  
  
— Френсис, я…  
  
Они оба замолкают, а затем смеются, избегая встречных взглядов. Наконец Френсис наклоняет голову и мягко улыбается.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Джеймс, — говорит он скорее в пространство между ними, чем самому Джеймсу.  
  
И прежде, чем Френсис успевает отвернуться, тот дотягивается и хватает его за рукав возле локтя. Френсис смотрит на него, стоя абсолютно неподвижно, пока Джеймс наклоняется ближе и прижимается к его губам в сдержанном и целомудренном поцелуе. Его большой палец мягко поглаживает внутреннюю сторону локтя сквозь ткань — раз, другой, и затем он убирает руку.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Френсис, — говорит он.  
  
И затем Френсис уходит. Уходит в свою комнату, где долго лежит на спине и смотрит в темный потолок, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не облизать губы.  
  


***

  
  
Френсис не знает, как себя вести дальше.  
  
Это так просто и так глупо. За всю жизнь у него было серьезных привязанностей, не считая Софии, которую, вероятно, вообще не стоит учитывать, принимая во внимание тот факт, что эта привязанность так ни во что и не вылилась.  
  
У него были интрижки, он удовлетворял свои физические потребности, но служба на корабле оставляла примерно столько же плодородной почвы для любви и брака, сколько само море.  
  
Ну или так Френсис думал. Потому что именно служба на корабле свела его с Джеймсом.  
  
Он никогда не считал себя человеком, одержимым жестким уставом, но, начав карьеру тринадцатилетним мальчишкой, он прожил жизнь, пропитанную им насквозь. И, конечно, общество на берегу тоже ограничивал свод похожих норм, негласных и неписаных, нарушение которых сулило не менее страшные последствия. С Софией он действовал пошагово. Существовали определенные модели поведения, которым джентльмен должен был следовать, пока ухаживал за дамой, и за неимением личного опыта Френсис с облегчением ими воспользовался.  
  
Единственный известный протокол, применимый сейчас к ним с Джеймсом, подразумевал собой порку. И они оба оставили это правило позади. Впереди виднелась туманная дорога, им оставалось лишь осторожно и неторопливо ступать по ней.  
  
По утрам Френсис просыпается первым, садится на свое место за столом, пишет письма старым товарищам, ни разу не упоминая, что его мир с недавних пор перевернулся с ног на голову. Затем просыпается Джеймс и делает чай. Только тогда, проходя мимо, он позволяет себе дотронуться до шеи Френсиса. Иногда он наклоняется к его плечу и отвешивает парочку сухих комментариев к написанному — их щеки еле ощутимо соприкасаются, но Френсису кажется, что Джеймс приложил к нему раскаленный чайник. Однако вместо того, чтобы дернуться в сторону, ему хочется прижаться плотнее.  
  
Ночью, после тяжелого рабочего дня в саду, они расходятся по своим комнатам; иногда они целуются на прощание. И иногда это долгий поцелуй, после которого Френсис лежит в своей холодной постели, вспоминает стоны Джеймса во время лихорадки и пытается не делать ничего, что тот мог бы услышать через стену.  
  
Чем дальше, тем удивительнее Френсису кажется идея прожить остаток своих дней в целомудренной провинциальной неге, разделенной с офицером морского флота, которого он однажды ударил по лицу. Но он готов принять эту жизнь. Боже правый, он будет держаться за нее и никогда не отпустит, даже если она будет жечь, как раскаленное тавро.  
  


***

  
  
Все происходит, когда Джеймс чистит апельсин.  
  
Они сидят после долгого сбора плодов под тем самым деревом, под которым обычно отдыхают в обед. Мешки доверху набиты фруктами. Вспотевший лоб Френсиса медленно остывает в тени, а Джеймс смотрит на шелестящую листву над головой из-под прикрытых век. Они сидят достаточно близко, чтобы случайный прохожий походя вопросительно поднял бровь — но никто не ходит по проторенной дороге, ведущей на этот холм, и в укрытии из деревьев они совершенно одни.  
  
Сидеть на гладких корнях не очень комфортно, почти невыносимо по причинам, никак не связанным с горячим летним воздухом. Они касаются друг друга не только плечами — Джеймс прижимается теплым бедром к ноге Френсиса. Именно по этим причинам, нежели вопреки им, Френсис, возможно, готов просидеть так целую вечность.  
  
Джеймс вертит апельсин в руках, как будто ищет вход внутрь. Френсис наблюдает, подперев рукой голову, чувствуя беспричинную нежность. Момент спокойствия — смотреть, как Джеймс отковыривает кожуру.  
  
А потом Френсис начинает смеяться.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Джеймс переводит на него вопросительный взгляд, подцепив кожуру рядом со стеблем.  
  
— Я чищу апельсин, Френсис.  
  
— Ты абсолютно точно не чистишь его. Ты его калечишь. Я практически слышу, как он умоляет о пощаде.  
  
— Буду рад посмотреть, как ты с этим справишься, — возражает Джеймс.  
  
Френсис, недолго думая, тянется и забирает у него апельсин, благо расстояние между ними настолько мало, что ему едва ли надо двигаться. Даже если Джеймс хотел что-то сказать, то после этого слова тают на его губах. Он смотрит на пальцы Френсиса, как тот прорывает кожуру ногтем. Воздух вокруг них становится насыщеннее, слаще. Когда Джеймс сгибает ногу в колене, Френсис чувствует это скользящее движение вдоль бедра — будто смычок касается струн виолончели, отдаваясь вибрацией глубоко внутри.  
  
— Гораздо легче, когда чистишь его по спирали, — объясняет Френсис, остро ощущая, насколько внимательно Джеймс следит за его руками. И еще более остро — как Джеймс бросает украдкой взгляды на его лицо, пока он занят апельсином.  
  
— Не понимаю, какая разница, как его чистить, — бормочет Джеймс.  
  
— Ты меня удивляешь, Джеймс, — говорит Френсис, продолжая снимать кожуру. — Не ты ли отправил Вильяма Венцелла на трехдневное дежурство за ненадлежащее состояние воротничка?  
  
— За его ногти, Френсис, и я тебя уверяю, он это заслужил.  
  
— Х-м-м-м, — в притворном сомнении тянет тот. Кожура легко слезает с апельсина. В полуденном зное запах настолько ярок, что буквально оседает на языке. Повисает тишина. Рядом мерно двигается плечо Джеймса в такт его дыханию — практически незаметно, если бы Френсис не смотрел так внимательно. И когда он наклоняется ближе, Джеймс делает то же самое.  
  
Остатки кожуры отходят длинной спиралью.  
  
— Вот так, — самодовольно говорит Френсис и трясет кожурой перед лицом Джеймса. Тот выхватывает ее и растягивает между пальцев, глядя на бледную подкорку, словно там могут быть инструкции. — Ума не приложу, как ты вообще умудрился продвинуться так далеко по службе и при этом не знать, как правильно почистить апельсин. Ты же не ел их с кожурой, нет?  
  
Джеймс наклоняется, сдерживая улыбку, чтобы стукнуть его по руке, но между ними такое маленькое расстояние, что рука ударяет Френсиса в грудь, подобно сильному удару сердца, которое обрывается, едва начавшись.  
  
— Не будь засранцем, — говорит Джеймс.  
  
Френсису следует вернуть ему очищенный апельсин. Если он собрался соблюдать границы, которые они до сих пор корректируют, ему необходимо поступить так без промедлений. Вот только вместо этого Френсис делит апельсин, пачкая пальцы в липком соке. Не понимая до конца, что делает, он протягивает Джеймсу одну дольку, и тот в ответ смотрит на него, а не на предложенный фрукт. Смотрит так, что Френсису не хочется убирать руку.  
  
Их пальцы соприкасаются, когда Джеймс забирает дольку. Френсис смотрит, как тот подносит ее к губам, откусывая половину. Они отводят взгляды, затем снова встречаются ими и снова отводят. Словно шаги в танце: вперед и назад в ритме, который больше чувствуют, а не слышат.  
  
Френсис начинает отделять еще одну дольку.  
  
— Этот слаще остальных, — говорит Джеймс, все еще глядя на руки Френсиса и не пытаясь дотянуться и остановить его. — С какого он дерева?  
  
— С того из восточной части. Ближе к ручью. — Френсис гордится тем, насколько ровный у него голос, когда он передает Джеймсу еще одну дольку.  
  
— М-м. — Джеймс забирает ее. Они сидят достаточно близко, так что ему даже не приходится тянуться: достаточно приподнять руку, чтобы забрать апельсин и сунуть в рот.  
  
На этот раз Френсис позволяет себе задержаться взглядом, бесстрастно понаблюдать — словно он отмечает скорость ветра, высоту волны — как сок блестит на его губах. То, как он слизывает вкус апельсина с большого пальца. Френсис тоже съедает дольку, чувствуя, как сладость взрывается на языке — точно та, которую чувствует сейчас Джеймс.  
  
— Тот склон более крутой, — говорит тот. — Деревья получают больше света.  
  
— Но ведь там северная сторона, — возражает Френсис и протягивает следующую дольку. Глядя Джеймсу в лицо, он подносит ее гораздо ближе, чем тому было бы удобнее забрать.  
  
И, возможно, именно поэтому спустя мгновение, полное скорее предвкушения, чем нерешительности, Джеймс наклоняется и губами забирает дольку апельсина из пальцев Френсиса.  
  
Френсис не может отвести взгляд, хотя с дикой и отчаянной уверенностью чувствует, что должен сделать это. Он не должен видеть этого, не должен позволять себе видеть это. Иначе образ губ Джеймса, эфемерно коснувшихся пальцев, и его полуприкрытые глаза отпечатаются в сознании Френсиса с пусть и противоположно окрашенной, но такой же яростной агонией, что сопровождает воспоминание о нем, умирающем в лодке. Это не похоже на их осторожные шаги друг к другу на протяжении последних двух недель. В этом нет ничего осторожного или целомудренного. Все, что сейчас происходит, — такое сладкое, липкое и тяжелое, что Френсис едва ли может дышать.  
  
Джеймс немного отстраняется, чтобы вытереть оставшийся сок, и после не убирает пальцы, будто смакует процесс. И только тяжело сглотнув, он смотрит Френсису в глаза.  
  
— Тогда, возможно, все дело в воде, — говорит он немного охрипшим голосом, будто ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Возможно. — Пальцы Френсиса не дрожат, когда он отделяет еще одну дольку, и на это раз он даже не притворяется, поднося ее сразу ко рту Джеймса. Тот утвердительно хмыкает и обхватывает ее губами, не стесняясь есть из чужих пальцев.  
  
— Или что-то в почве, что принесла вода.  
  
Френсис молча улыбается апельсину в своей руке.  
  
— Ты становишься настоящим садовником.  
  
— Что ж, все просто в сравнении с мореплаванием. Гораздо сложнее выращивать что-то на песчаной отмели.  
  
Когда Джеймс забирает очередной кусочек из рук Френсиса, его губы смыкаются вокруг кончиков пальцев, на одно неловкое мгновение, которое все еще можно принять за случайность. Но когда Френсис протягивает еле заметно подрагивающую руку со следующей долькой, он снова чувствует теплоту рта Джеймса. Его вдруг поражает вопрос: что бы сделал Джеймс, если бы он не убрал руку?  
  
Воздух горячий и душный. Листва в кронах слабо колышется на ветру, принося запах апельсиновых цветов. Между ними витает настороженность и чувство тяжелого ожидания из-за того, что сейчас происходит. Словно каждый из них аккуратно прощупывает почву, проверяя границы дозволенного. Френсис в состоянии осознать только движение собственной руки до губ Джеймса и периодически до своего собственного — это словно ритуал, чтение молитвы, вот только Френсис никогда не нуждался в религии так, как нуждается сейчас в этом.  
  
— Не думаю, что это разумно, — говорит Френсис, и голос предательски срывается.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на него, вопросительно подняв брови.  
  
— Что именно? — Глубокий, низкий голос полностью нивелирует невинное выражение его лица.  
  
Френсис сдавленно фыркает.  
  
— Джеймс.  
  
— Мы почти закончили, — говорит тот, кивая на апельсин.  
  
И это правда, в руке Френсиса осталась одна долька. И это именно тот момент, когда ему стоило бы положить всему этому конец. Ибо если пустить на самотек все то, чем они совершенно очевидно сейчас занимаются, кто знает, куда это их приведет.  
  
Медленно. Осторожно.  
  
Френсис протягивает последний кусочек фрукта. Ноготь прорывает кожицу, и сок стекает по его руке к запястью. Он подносит руку ко рту, чтобы поймать каплю сока, но Джеймс перехватывает ее, большим пальцем проскальзывая к середине ладони. Он ловит губами последнюю дольку, обсасывая сок с пальцев Френсиса, а затем прослеживает языком путь сбежавшей капли до точки, где бьется пульс, при этом ни разу не разорвав зрительный контакт. Его пальцы едва касаются сухожилий на тыльной стороне ладони Френсиса, как если бы гитарист дотрагивался до гитарных струн, и Френсис чувствует, как это касание и эхо текущего момента отзываются в его груди и в теплой земле, на которой он сидит.  
  
— Джеймс, — снова повторяет он. Его голос охрип, словно он не ел и не пил две недели.  
  
У Джеймса темнеет взгляд, стоит ему услышать свое имя.  
  
После этого нет пути назад. Френсис разворачивает руку, чтобы обхватить лицо Джеймса ладонью, а затем, отбросив все сомнения, наклоняется и целует его. Сначала медленно, двигаясь от одного уголка губ к другому, не углубляя поцелуй. Губы Джеймса липкие и апельсиновые на вкус, и Френсис ловит себя на том, что пытается урвать остатки этой сладости, теряется в ней, пьянеет от нее. Его собственные пальцы оставляют липкие следы на шее Джеймса.  
  
Нам лучше остановиться. Слова вылетают из головы Френсиса в тот же момент, когда в ней появляются. Гортанный звук, который издает Джеймс, когда Френсис целует его скулу, пьянит и кружит голову лучше любого виски. Френсис спускается ниже и прижимается поцелуем к гладкой линии шеи, где еще чувствуется легкий вкус апельсинового сока. Джеймс настолько тихий, словно вовсе не дышит, пока Френсис продолжает свои медленные и обстоятельные исследования. Прикусывая нежную кожу на его горле, Френсис чувствует, как быстро бьется у Джеймса сердце.  
  
— Ох, — тихо и низко говорит тот, вдыхая раз за разом коротко и поверхностно, пока в конце концов воздух не вырывается со стоном, который не удается вовремя сдержать.  
  
В этот момент Френсис останавливается, заставляя себя расслабить сомкнутые на талии Джеймса руки и утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь, чувствуя, как она опускается и поднимается в такт дыханию. Стук сердца Френсиса отдается барабанной дробью в ушах. Он на грани, они на грани, после которой уже точно не остановиться. Френсис мнет в кулаке рубашку Джеймса в общем ритме их дыханий, и ни одно из них не собирается замедляться.  
  
— Френсис, — Джеймс ласково обхватывает его за затылок, и эта нежность сравнима лишь с той, что звучит в его практически сорвавшемся голосе. — Я думаю, нам лучше вернуться в дом.  
  
Понимание сказанного приходит через секунду. И когда это происходит, Френсис отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Джеймсу в лицо. На нем выражение, которое часто появляется, когда тот хочет сделать что-то очень глупое — упрямый взгляд, напряженные черты лица, сглаженные лишь его совершенно развратным видом в этот момент.  
  
— Значит, в дом, — хрипло отвечает Френсис.  
  
И взгляд потемневших глаз Джеймса прошивает Френсиса подобно касанию арктических вод, одновременно ввергающему в безумие и оцепенение, словно выстрел прямиком в мозг. Только совершенно на него не похожий.  
  


***

  
  
Они идут к дому бок о бок, неуклюже подгоняя друг друга, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что торопятся. Джеймс крепко сжимает в пальцах рубашку на плече Френсиса, пока тот придерживает его за поясницу. Они не отпускают друг друга, даже когда ступают на старое, скрипучее крыльцо и проскальзывают через входную дверь.  
  
В полуденном зное воздух ложится на кожу словно масло. Пальцы Джеймса стискивают рубашку, мягко утягивая Френсиса по коридору. Тот шагает за ним, спотыкаясь и улыбаясь во весь рот, и Джеймс, тоже улыбнувшись, вынужден обернуться и дернуть его сильнее.  
  
Они на секунду останавливаются возле комнаты Джеймса. Дыхание у обоих сбито, и причиной тому не только их небольшая энергичная прогулка. Они вдруг заново переживают все те ночи и дни, когда Френсис колебался, стоя на пороге его спальни. А потом Джеймс притягивает его, прижимается к нему, почти отвлекая от того, что делает в это время другой рукой.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел? — спрашивает Френсис, когда Джеймс пытается прикрыть за ними дверь, и даже не пытается скрыть веселье в голосе. — Мы тут поджаримся живьем.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на него так, будто Френсис внезапно заговорил на инуктитуте.  
  
— Мы совершенно точно не можем оставить ее открытой, Френсис.  
  
— Тебе напомнить, что за все время, что мы здесь живем, к нам ни разу никто не заглянул?  
  
Улыбка закрадывается в уголки губ Джеймса.  
  
— Что ж, если такому суждено случиться, то это непременно случится сегодня.  
  
— Ох, ради всего святого. — Френсис захлопывает дверь, а затем прижимает Джеймса к ней, заглушая неуклюжим поцелуем его самодовольный смех.  
  
Джеймс кладет руки ему на бедра и плотно прижимается к нему. Прикосновение почти такое же невыносимое, как полуденная жара. Френсис отталкивает его, притворяясь, будто хочет стянуть с него подтяжки. Шея Джеймса уже мокро блестит от пота.  
  
— Нам правда стоило подождать до вечера.  
  
— Мы всегда можем остановиться.  
  
— Сегодня ты полон ужасных идей, — сухо отвечает Френсис, деловито высвобождая рубашку Джеймса из штанов. Тот чуть отшатывается от этого движения, его глаза темнеют.  
  
— Мне показалось, эта тебе понравилась, — говорит Джеймс, стараясь держать голос ровным.  
  
Френсис держит дистанцию — пусть и весьма скромную — когда его руки пробираются под рубашку Джеймса. Тот резко вздыхает, крепче сжимая предплечья Френсиса, когда к животу прижимаются теплые ладони. Его губы остаются приоткрытыми.  
  
— Понравилась, — соглашается Френсис, его голос на удивление спокойный в отличие от разогнавшегося пульса. — Я очень рад, что не лежу на тех корнях сейчас.  
  
— А я рад, что не буду слышать целую неделю жалобы на больную спину.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы упрекнуть его, Френсис скользит рукой выше, прощупывая ребра, пока не натыкается на шрам от пулевого ранения, которое дважды чуть не убило Джеймса. Сейчас это просто бугристый участок кожи размером с пенни. Френсис задумчиво очерчивает его кончиками пальцев, и улыбка Джеймса невольно смягчается.  
  
— Джеймс, — говорит Френсис тихим и низким тоном, чувствуя, как сразу меняется чужое дыхание. — Ты уверен, что это то, чего ты…  
  
Джеймс смотрит на него, как на единственного оставшегося в мире человека, и кусает щеку изнутри, словно пытается что-то сдержать. Френсис видел это выражение десятки раз; и с этого момента оно будет всегда напоминать об этом. Он медленно наклоняется, чтобы прижаться приоткрытыми губами к шее рядом с его ухом, и одновременно скользит руками по груди, затем по животу и ниже.  
  
Звук, который вырывается из горла Джеймса, похож на возглас шока. Его колени подкашиваются так неожиданно, что Френсис вынужден сильнее придавить его к двери, крепко удерживая рукой, пока его голова бессильно опускается ему на плечо. Руки Джеймса, пытавшиеся стянуть с Френсиса подтяжки, сжимаются в кулаки. Какое-то время ничего не происходит. Рубашка липнет к коже, Джеймс практически висит на нем. В комнате душно, жарко и тихо, если не считать шелеста ткани о кожу, сорванного дыхания Джеймса на его плече и других звуков, которые ему не удается как следует скрыть.  
  
— Знаешь, — выговаривает Джеймс между тяжелыми вздохами, — когда я предложил пойти в дом, я представлял, что мы воспользуемся кроватью.  
  
Френсис хочет сострить об ее уничтожении как способе заткнуть Джеймса, но на самом деле он не очень доверяет собственному голосу, поэтому сосредотачивается на на том, как дрожит Джеймс, как толкается вперед и снова отстраняется, подобно волне на скалистом берегу.  
  
Через несколько мгновений Джеймс утыкается лицом в шею Френсиса, сжимая и разжимая ладони на его плечах.  
  
— Френсис, — резко и отчаянно зовет он, прижимаясь к открытой коже над воротничком. Тот ощущает щекотное движение чужих ресниц от частого моргания. — Френсис, я, я не думаю… О, боже…  
  
— Все хорошо, Джеймс, — шепчет Френсис, и этого оказывается достаточно.  
  
С низким стоном Джеймс вздрагивает в последний раз, и Френсису приходится крепко прижать его собой к двери, обхватив одной рукой под спину. Он держит его, пока сильная дрожь не превращается в еле заметные подрагивания, а кулаки не разжимаются, вычерчивая теперь ладонями круги на его плечах. Когда Френсис наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать Джеймса в шею, то обнаруживает, что апельсиновый сок смешался с потом на его коже.  
  
Френсис отстраняется, только когда дыхание Джеймса окончательно восстанавливается. Тот выглядит ошеломленным, полуприкрытые глаза быстро моргают, а на щеках расцвел румянец. В таком виде Френсис может смотреть на него целую вечность.  
  
К сожалению, он просто не в состоянии сдержаться.  
  
— Что ж, — говорит он обманчиво-повседневным тоном, хотя сам едва перестал задыхаться. Джеймс непонимающе моргает, и Френсис не выдерживает и улыбается. — Полагаю, нам правда лучше вернуться к работе…  
  
— Ты ужасный человек, — рычит Джеймс, хватает Френсиса за грудки и волоком тащит его от двери, пока они наконец не доходят до постели.  
  
В тот день апельсины они больше не собирают.  
  


***

  
  
Какое-то время спустя, под тем же самым деревом, Джеймс впервые чистит апельсин правильно. Френсис наблюдает за этим изо всех доступных ему сил, положив голову на колени Джеймса — так намного удобнее, он должен сказать, чем лежать на корнях.  
  
Последнее время они не особенно следят за тем, чтобы обеденные перерывы не затягивались. Когда Френсис смотрит вверх, первой на глаза попадается улыбка Джеймса, скорее даже усмешка — тот смотрит на очищенный апельсин в своей руке. Френсис чуть приподнимает голову, притягивая его взгляд.  
  
— О чем задумался?  
  
Другой рукой Джеймс демонстрирует идеально длинную спираль из апельсиновой кожуры, которую только что снял. И Френсис мгновенно понимает, о чем именно задумался Джеймс, а затем садится, чтобы привести эти мысли к их неизбежному финалу.


End file.
